memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
What Are Little Girls Made Of?
Streszczenie USS Enterprise dociera do planety Exo III, gdzie ma zbadać los doktora Korby, który swą ostatnią wiadomość nadał pięć lat temu. Dwie poprzednie ekspedycje nie zdołały wykryć śladów doktora i jego ekipy. Wbrew przeciwnościom doktor Korby i ostatni ocalali z jego ekspedycji przeżyli w zaadaptowanych ruinach podziemnych korytarzy, zostawionych przez byłych mieszkańców planety. Korby prosi, by Kirk przesłał się na planetę sam, argumentując tę prośbę niezwykłym odkryciem, które będzie wymagało podjęcia przez kapitana trudnej decyzji. Jednak kiedy dowiaduje się, że na pokładzie jest siostra Chapel, jego była narzeczona, zaprasza ja również. Kirk, Chapel i oficer ochrony Matthews przeszukują ruiny. Wkrótce po tym, jak spotykają doktora Browna, asystenta doktora Korby, Matthews spada w "bezdenną" jaskinię, zostawiając Kirka i Chapel samych. Doktor Brown, który wygląda jakoś nienaturalnie, ledwie reaguje na tragiczną śmierć Matthewsa. Wkrótce spotykają też piękną kobietę imieniem Andrea. Kirk spotyka się wreszcie z Korby, który wydaje się być przyjacielsko nastawiony, nalega jednak, by nikt nie komunikował się ze statkiem. Dla Kirka to nie do pomyślenia, zwłaszcza gdy traci kontakt z Rayburnem, którego zostawili na zewnątrz. Kiedy Brown grozi Kirkowi, ten próbuje z nim walczyć - i odkrywa, że ma doczynienia z androidem. Drugi, masywnie zbudowany android, Ruk, obezwładnia Kirka i nie pozwala mu uciec. Korby wyjaśnia, ze Andrea również jest androidem. Ruk strzegł ukrytej w ruinach maszynerii od niepamiętnych czasów. Z jego pomocą i z pomocą znalezionych zapisów Korby zbudował Browna. Ruk jest też odpowiedzialny za śmierć Matthewsa i Rayburna, lecz Korby twierdzi, że stało się to wbrew jego rozkazom. Korby nakazuje Rukowi, który umie też imitować głosy, by nadał zamiast Kirka wiadomość do Mr Spocka. Nakazuje mu imitować różne głosy, lecz wpada w gniew, gdy android imituje głos Christine Chapel. Zakazuje Rukowi krzywdzenia Christine, oraz Kirka, dodając, ze jest on pod rozkazami Christine. Teraz Korby wyjawia resztę swych planów: używając duplikatora tworzy kopie Kirka, czemu przygląda się wstrząśnięta Chapel. Korby mówi, że android jest fizycznie dokładnym odpowiednikiem Kirka. Wyjaśnia też, że może przenieść do jego obwodów całą wiedzę i wszystkie wspomnienia kapitana, by duplikat był doskonały. Kirk słyszy to, i gdy Korby uruchamia swą maszynę, zaczyna mruczeć do siebie :'' "Pilnuj pan swego nosa, Spock. Mam dość twego wtrącalstwa, kundlu, słyszysz?" Powtarza to, by wbić te słowa w pamięć duplikatu. Później Kirk dołącza do Christine na kolacji i pyta, czy będzie posłuszna, gdy on rozkaże jej zdradzić Rogera Korby. Christine odpowiada: ''"Proszę ode mnie nie żądać, żebym dokonała wyboru." Ton rozmowy ulega zmianie, gdy Chapel zaprasza Kirka, by przyłączył się do posiłku, a ten z uśmiechem informuje ją "Androidy nie jedzą, panno Chapel." Pojmuje wtedy, ze rozmawiała z duplikatem Kirka. Korby wprowadza prawdziwego kapitana, który jest zaskoczony i pod wrażeniem. Wypytuje androida o szczegóły swego życiorysu i rodzinę, ale android odpowiada na wszystko bezbłędnie. Duplikat Kirka zostaje wysłany na Enterprise celem zabezpieczenia przed interwencją ze strony statku. Korby zaczyna wybierać kolonię, gdzie mógłby zacząć ostrożnie produkować swoje androidy. Wierzy w to, ze cywilizacja złożona z androidów byłaby doskonała i zamierza to udowodnić. Kirk próbuje uciec, ale Ruk rusza za nim w pościg. Christine krzyczy :"Zabraniam ci go krzywdzić!" Ruk imituje głos Christine, chcąc wywabić Kirka z kryjówki, ale Kirk widzi go przez szczeliny w kamieniach i atakuje odłamanym stalaktytem. Uderzony w odpowiedzi Kirk spada i zawisa nad głębokim uskokiem. Po chwili wahania Ruk wyciąga go w bezpieczne miejsce. Tymczasem na Enterprise Spock jest zdumiony niespodziewanym powrotem dowódcy.Gdy próbuje wypytać go o doktora Korby, Kirk przerywa mu ostro: "Pilnuj pan swego nosa, Spock! Mam dość twego wtrącalstwa, kundlu." Natychmiast po tym niecharakterystycznym dla niego odezwaniu Kirk jest znów normalny i miły. Deklaruje, że wraca na planetę i odchodzi, pozostawiając bardzo dotkniętego Spocka samego. Zrozumiawszy, że coś jest nie tak, formuje on drużynę i przygotowuje się do przesyłu. W podziemiach planety prawdziwy Kirk zaleca si ę do Andrei, która jest zdezorientowana, gdyż jej program nie przewiduje odpowiedzi na podobne zachowanie. Rozmawia też z Rukiem o Starożytnych. Dowiaduje się, że zbudowali oni maszyny zbyt doskonałe i w końcu zaczęli się ich bać. Próbowali je zniszczyć, ale posiadające program samozachowawczy androidy zaczęły się bronić i w końcu pomordowały swoich twórców. Dyskutujący z Kirkiem Ruk staje się coraz bardziej agresywny i zdaje sobie w końcu sprawę, że teraz dojdzie do tego samego. Tymczasem Andrea spotyka duplikat Kirka i prosi go o pocałunek. Gdy ten odmawia, niszczy go z fazera. Miedzy Kirkiem a Korbym dochodzi do szarpaniny, w czasie której odrywa się część skóry z ręki doktora i okazuje się, ze on również jest androidem. Korby próbuje wyjaśnić zszokowanej Christine, że gdy Ruk go odnalazł, był w krytycznym stanie. Nie mogąc go wyleczyć, Ruk zbudował androida, do którego przeniósł świadomość doktora. Mówi, że jest prawdziwym Korby, niezależnie od powłoki, jednak nie jest zdolny do prawdziwie ludzkich gestów i uczuć. Jego marzenia o doskonałej cywilizacji, złożonej z androidów, okazują się kruche i nie do zrealizowania. Wkrótce potem, zrozumiawszy to, aktywuje swój fazer i nastawia go na wyparowanie. Jednak Andrea nie chce od niego odejść i wyznaje mu miłość. Gdy go całuje, Korby naciska spust i oboje zostają zniszczeni. Spock wraz z drużyną ochrony przybywa na ratunek. Jest zaskoczony, ze nie ma z nimi doktora Korby, ale Kirk odpowiada: "Doktor Korby... nigdy go tu nie było." Powróciwszy na statek siostra Chapel decyduje się zostać na Enterprise. Później Spock mówi Kirkowi, że nie spodobał mu się termin "kundel". Kirk odpowiada: "Zapamiętam to, Mr Spock... i nastepnym razem znajdę inne słowo." Wpisy w dzienniku Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2712.4. Odebraliśmy sygnał z planety Exo III. Wygląda na to, ze zlokalizowaliśmy doktora Rogera Korby. On i część jego ekspedycji przetrwali w podziemnych ruinach, zostawionych przez dawnych mieszkańców planety.. Pamiętne cytaty "Pilnuj pan swego nosa, Mr Spock. Mam dość twego wtrącalstwa, kundlu, słyszysz" : - Kirk android "Co wydarzyło się ze Starożytnymi, Ruk?" "Tak dawno temu..." "Czy możliwe, że zbudowali swe maszyny zbyt dobrze?" : - James T. Kirk i Ruk "To jest wyrównanie! Egzystencja! Konieczność przetrwania... wyłącza... programowanie!" : - Ruk "Nie... Nie jestem zaprogramowana na ciebie!" : - Andrea, po tym, jak Kirk ją pocałował "Pocałuję cię.!" "Nie." "Ty... ty nie chcesz?" "To nielogiczne (dziewczyna strzela do niego z fazera)." : - Andrea i Kirk android "Nie jestem komputerem. Wypróbuj mnie. Zapytaj o cokolwiek... Christine, Christine, pozwól mi udowodnić. (zasłania mechanizm ręki) Czy to czyni aż taką różnicę?" "Nie widzisz, Roger? Wszystko, co możesz udowodnić to to, że nie jesteś sobą" "Ja jestem Roger Korby''!" : - '''Korby' i Christine Za kulisami * William Shatner (Kirk) pocałował Sherry Jackson (Andrea) tak gwałtownie,że rozmazał jej szminkę wokół ust. MOzemy też zobaczyć, że jej usta są lekko nabrzmiałe. W 1998 roku Sci Fi Channel, po nadaniu wszystkich odcinków TOS, emitował wywiady z aktorami, występującymi gościnnie w odcinkach. Program nazywał się "Star Trek od wewnątrz". Sherry Jackson wyznała w wywiadzie, że pocałunek był przewidziany jako delikatny "ekranowy",ale Shatner chwycił ją mocno i zafundował jej prawdziwy francuski pocałunek.. Sherry Jackson powiedziała w wywiadzie "Bill naprawdę mnie pocałował!". (Źródło: Sci-Fi Channel) * Tytuł pochodzi z dziecinnego wierszyka: What are little girls made of? Sugar and spice and everything nice("Z czego zrobione są dziewczynki? Z cukru, przypraw i czegoś miłego.") Linki i odnośniki Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie występuje * Michael Strong jako Roger Korby Również występują * Sherry Jackson jako Andrea * Ted Cassidy jako Ruk oraz * Majel Barrett jako Christine Chapel Udział biorą * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Harry Basch jako Brown * Vince Deadrick jako Mathews * Budd Albright jako Rayburn * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie (niepotwierdzone) * Paul Baxley jako dubler Kirka (niepotwierdzone) * Denver Mattson jako dubler Rayburna (niepotwierdzone) de:Der alte Traum en:What Are Little Girls Made Of? (episode) es:What Are Little Girls Made Of? fr:What Are Little Girls Made Of? (épisode) it:Gli androidi del dottor Korby (episodio) ja:コンピューター人間（エピソード） nl:What Are Little Girls Made Of? ru:Из чего сделаны девочки? (эпизод) sv:What Are Little Girls Made Of? Kategoria:Odcinki TOS